


Helping my Mother... With Temptations...

by Phero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom, F/M, Groping, Incest, Lingerie, Masturbation, Step-mother, Step-son, Temptation, drunk, minor abuse, shower, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phero/pseuds/Phero
Summary: Hilbert’s step siblings go out on a trip leaving Hilbert and his step mother, Grace, to deal with his father who has been picking up his abusive habits once again.As Hilbert cheers on Grace, a couple of confessions go around, and while fighting off his sexual disires. Grace adds more wood to the fire.





	Helping my Mother... With Temptations...

It was a lonely night for me in the house since my step mother and step sisters have went on a trip without me. And I was stuck at home with my father whom I absolutely dislike. 

It was still relatively early in the night when I heard a car Park in the garage.  
I went to see who it was and to my surprise it was my step mother, Grace. 

“Good evening!” Grace greeted me with a smile.

“Good evening. What brings you back here?” I asked. 

“Your father wanted me to come back. You know.” Grace said. 

“What about Selena and Bianca.” I asked about my step sisters. 

“They’ll come back in six days don’t worry much about them.” Grace replied. 

“I see.” I nodded as I took some luggage off her shoulder. 

“Let’s go in. I’ll begin preparing dinner.” Grace headed to the door.

“Yeah.” I followed. 

“Thanks for carrying the heavy bags. You’re such a sweetheart!” Grace kissed me on the cheek. 

“No problem.” I said as I blushed. 

That was my step mother, Grace. Unlike my biological mother, Grace is a sweet woman who shows a lot of affection towards me. 

Grace is a kind soul who always treats me well. And I see her as a mother rather than some “Step mother.” 

However, as of late, my mother has been running into issues with my father. 

Just today my Mother left for a trip with my sisters, and she’s back under the orders of my scummy father. 

My father, while he did treat Grace “alright”. His drinking problem is finally coming to bite him back. 

As a kid. I was physically abused by my mother and father because they get very drunk and can’t differentiate between me and a punching bag. 

Grace didn’t know this, but she was still kind hearted and open with me as if I were her real son. 

I could tell that dad saw Grace as a sex slave since Grace has a voluptuous body figure. 

I admit that Grace looked sexy having large breasts, curvy hips, plump ass, and thick thighs. Not to mention her blue eyes and silver blonde hair braided down till her mid thighs. 

However, what must suck is the fact that it’s my father whom she’s married to right now. 

As I ate dinner at the dinner table, I noticed that it was a little spicy, but I ate it anyway. 

Eating spicy food always makes me stay up late, and I don’t think Grace has noticed that. But it’s not like I blame her for making the food appetizing. 

“Oh you’re still awake?” Grace walked in the living room. 

“Yeah.” I nodded. 

“You mustn’t stay up this late. Try not to make it a habit.” Grace said.

“I could say that right back at you.” I pointed fingers towards Grace and then saw Grace in her nightwear. 

Suddenly, my cock hardened as I saw Graces bare thighs and her sexy nightwear that was basically teasing her curvy body. 

“Oh don’t say that. I try to sleep early.” Grace said.

“The clock says otherwise.” I tried to act normal while starring at Grace. 

“Well... just go and sleep. You need to rest.” Grace stood right in front of me pulling me up to stand. 

“Okay sure.” I stood up awkwardly trying to hide my boner but successfully failing in doing so. 

“Mom can I hug you?” Giving into the temptation I asked.

“Go ahead.” Grace smiled. 

As I hugged Grace, I carefully positioned my cock so that it doesn’t poke her one bit. Using this strategy I was able to walk past Grace without her being able to look at my boner. 

“Nice.” I said raising a thumbs up for myself as I walked to my room. 

I lied down on my bed realizing tonight won’t be a good night for Grace. 

As the night went by, I did hear some sounds indicating someone was awake but I didn’t want to go and see. I decided to sleep right then. 

——— The next day

I woke up early in the morning and checked out the living room, gosh, the couch that dad sits by just reeks of alcohol. 

I wanted to confirm something, so I checked every trash bin in the house for a bottle of beer or alcohol. After checking every trash bin I could access, there was only one trash bin remaining which was the trash bin in my mothers room. 

As I went to Graces room and saw her along the way. 

“Good morning. You’re awake so early!” Grace smiled. 

“Good morning.” I smiled back. 

“Did you want something from me?” Grace asked. 

“I wanted to ask. Was dad drinking last night?” I asked. 

“Uh. Why do you ask that?” Grace smiled nervously. 

Before I replied I looked at Grace, she looked visually fine, but I could definitely tell that there were some scratch marks on her thighs. They don’t look like permanent ones, they look rather light to be honest. 

“What are you staring at?” Grace was nervously pulling her nightwear down a bit. 

Which low key, I could’ve sworn it helped me spot some spots of beer. And also, I could easily sniff the smell of alcohol, sweat, and sperm. 

“I’m very sorry mom.” I said. 

“It no big deal.” She said. 

“I didn’t mean about me staring. I meant about dad.” I said. 

“What do you mean?” Grace asked. 

“He beat you up last night didn’t he?” I said. 

“He... didn’t...” Grace said in a low tone.

“Well that doesn’t sound very convincing, and besides I know that man’s drinking habits all too well. Mom. Please try to pay it no mind. He’ll leave by the weekend.” I said as I left Grace alone. 

I could tell that she was taking a moment to reflect on herself with that unsure face of hers. 

I sat at the kitchen table, and slowly Grace appeared wearing her standard Cyan blouse and her usual pants that she wears in the kitchen. 

As she applied the apron, I could tell that dad hurt her wrists. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Grace asked. 

“Beacon and eggs.” I answered. 

“Coming right up.” Grace said. 

Shortly, I ate breakfast alongside my mother. Honestly, I could tell Grace was trying her hardest to smile, but I had already made it so awkward. I’m not usually talkative, but I do talk when I have to. 

I could tell that Grace wanted to talk to me about something, but I had already gotten up and sat in my room. 

The rest of the day was quite normal. Nothing much was going on, I asked mom to make some sweet spicy food for dinner and so she did. 

This night, I stayed in my room for a while before heading for the living room. I wasn’t sure as to what I was going to do there, but after a while Grace appeared. 

She was wearing her nightwear, but it was kind of plucked. 

“Mom?” I went to her. 

I could tell she was zoning off, as I got closer and closer, the more I could smell alcohol, sweat, and of course, sperm. 

Her nightwear was plucked in some places I could basically see her nipples. 

“Hilbert?” Grace looked at me with semi empty eyes. 

“Mom?” I said. Noticing some bruises on her body in various location. 

“Hilbert?-“ Grace reached out an arm for me. “Hilbert!” Grace suddenly hugged me. 

“Mom...” I hugged her back. 

As I hugged her, I could immediately tell that she was abused. She couldn’t hide it and immediately began crying between my arms. 

I won’t lie, the whole time I had a boner poking Graces belly, but it’s not like I was thinking about doing sexual things with Grace. This was no time for it. 

I took Grace by the hand and pulled her over to my room gently. 

“Here. Take a shower.” I gave Grace a towel. 

Grace was basically half dead, unresponsive. I could tell dad wore her down a lot today. 

“I’m sorry.” Grace began crying once again. 

“It’s alright. It’s not your fault.” I hugged Grace for comfort. 

“I’m sorry Hilbert!” Grace began crying once again. 

“It’s not your fault.” I stroked Graces hair. 

After a little while, Grace calmed down and we finally broke the hug. 

“Mom. Trust me, I’m going to try and help you lessen your burden.” I reassured her becoming her hope. 

“Thanks sweetheart.” Grace kissed me on my cheek. Which I felt weird mixture that made me shake for a bit. 

“Oh! I’m sorry...” Grace said timidly. 

“It’s okay mom. I know you have no ill intent.” I kissed mom on the cheek. 

Grace finally smiled, which reassured me. 

“I love it when you smile.” I smiled. 

“I love it when you smile too.” Grace followed up. 

Hearing those words made by boner throb. Which finally, it grabbed Graces attention. 

“I’m sorry.” I apologized and looked away.

“No it’s alright. It’s a natural reaction.” Grace said. 

“I’m sorry once again. I won’t touch you, but it certainly would please me if you look at it.” I faced Grace once again with my cock clearly pointing at her. 

“It’s okay. You’ve been staring at me more recently.” Grace giggled. 

“I genuinely find you sexy Grace.” I said with a straight face. 

Graces face suddenly blushed more than it originally was. 

“It’s the truth.” I blushed as well. 

What the fuck was I saying? I was basically flirting with my mother? What if I hurt this relationship to the point of no return? 

“Thank you for being honest with me.” Grace said. 

“Thank you for understanding.” I smiled faintly. 

Shortly, Grace entered the bathroom and turned on shower. I noticed that she had forgotten the towel I gave her. 

Grace lasted almost half an hour in the bathroom and then finally turned off the shower. 

“Hilbert.” Grace called me from the door. 

“Yes?” I said. 

“Can you please get me a towel? I forgot to get one when I entered inside.” Grace said. 

“Sure.” I said. 

As I grabbed the pillow that I initially gave her, I noticed that it was kind of long, so I quickly swapped it with one that was much shorter, but acceptable to say the least and gave that one to Grace. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

Momentarily, Grace finally opened the door and the towel I gave her definitely had its intended effect. Not only was Graces cleavage fully visible but you could see the outline of her nipples while at the same time, her hips are just barely covered. A few centimeters short and you’d be able to see her crotch. 

“Mom you look sexy.” I complimented her. 

“Thanks.” Grace awkwardly blushed. 

“Should I go get you some clothing?” I offered. 

“No your father is in the room.” She exclaimed. 

“Oh yeah. Otherwise you’d go get some on your own.” I laughed awkwardly. 

“It’s kind of cold.” Grace looked at herself in the mirror.

The whole time I just couldn’t get my eyes off Graces body. If either be staring at her cleavage, or her ass cheeks that were barely visible. 

However, I will admit, staring at her thighs was also amazing. 

I acted as if I was on my phone and took a few photos. Thankfully Grace didn’t notice. 

Feeling the guilt, I quickly erased the pictures. But as soon as I deleted the pictures, I felt a sense of disappointment since they were such good photos. 

“Grace...” I approached her. 

“Yeah?” She looked at me. 

I could tell that the towel was just at the verge of falling, so I hugged her so suddenly to try and knock her a bit out of balance. 

My cock was hard and it was poking Graces belly there was no way she couldn’t have noticed. 

Her body was very cold, as expected coming out of a cold shower. 

“Hilbert...” Grace hugged me back. 

I tried to make it unnoticeable, but now there was no need for me to pull down Graces towel since when she hugged me, the towel was doomed to fall down. 

I felt guilty, my heart was racing, but I still went on with it. 

As Grace let go me, I let go of her, and it didn’t take a moment for gravity to do it’s thing and the towel fell on the ground. 

I stood there for a good two seconds “surprised”. My eyes were just focusing on Graces nipples and fell down to her crotch. Such a curvy and plump figure. 

Once Grace was able to react, she turned around and placed a hand to hide her nipples and a hand to cover her crotch. 

I gave the act of the gentleman and covered her with the towel. 

“I’m sorry you had to see me naked...” Grace whispered.

“I’m honored.” I said. 

“What are you even saying.” Grace said. 

“Mom. I hope our relationship doesn’t get damaged. But you truly are a beauty. I’ll go to the living room. You can sleep here for tonight I don’t mind.” I whispered to her ear. 

Grace was unsure of what to do, but she grabbed my hand and whispered to my ear: “It means a lot to me.” 

I waited for her to continue, but she let go of my hand and covered herself more properly. 

“I’ll get a longer towel.” I said. 

“Okay.” She stood up. 

As I looked at her, I just couldn’t help it, I stared at her visible crotch for a second before leaving the room. 

Holy shit! That was scary! I really hope I didn’t kill my relationship with Grace. But my heart was pounding hard the whole time, and I just barely stopped myself from jumping at Graces body. 

I took a moment to breath and walked to the living room. I didn’t know what I was thinking, but I went to Graces room to check if my father was there. And to my luck, he wasn’t! 

I checked my fathers room and I could tell just from a glimpse that it was locked from the inside. 

“Nice.” I had a smug on my face and went to my mothers room. 

I grabbed a panty that was thrown out of Graces room. It was a Zebra tiled panty and it smelled normal. 

I went to my room and handed mom the panty. 

“Where’d you get this?” She blushed. 

“It was out of your room. I think dad is still asleep.” I explained. 

“I’ll wear it now then. Give me a minute.” Grace headed to the bathroom. 

“Holy shit.” I said under my breath. 

Grace was in my bathroom, naked, wearing a panty. While I was in my room wearing light clothing and my erection is very visible. 

Shortly, Grace left the bathroom, her breasts were covered properly, but you could still see her panties.

“Okay then. I think I’ll go sleep in the living room.” I said. 

“No. It’s be better if I sleep in the living room.” Grace suggested. 

“But then dad would literally beat you up in the morning so that’s a no. I won’t allow it.” I raised my voice a bit. 

“Well...” Grace tried to think of something. 

“I’ll sleep on your couch then.” Grace said. 

“No. You can have my bed for tonight, I’ll sleep on the couch.” I exclaimed. 

“Really? You’re too kind.” Grace said. 

“It’s no big deal.” I smiled and lied down on the couch. 

Shortly Grace lied down on the bed and it didn’t seem like she was going to sleep soon.

The whole time, I’ve been trying to stop myself from jerking off, so instead I snored a bit to say “I’m asleep” when I’m really not asleep. 

During the night, Grace did whisper my name a few times but I did not reply. After a little while I began to see some motion going on, where Grace would let out very faint moans and all. 

She was definitely masturbating and letting it all out. 

So I snored a loud snore which froze her on the spot. I shortly got up and went to the bathroom and took a piss. 

My plan was to act half asleep and join Grace on bed. And so, after making a few sounds in the bathroom, I unlocked the door and walked towards the bed with my eyes closed. 

I lied down on bed and heard Grace squeal from me lying down beside her. To my luck, it seems like the position I choose made me have direct was contact with Grace because I could feel her breath brushing against my face. 

I did my all to remain calm and act asleep. 

Grace whispered my name a few times and I didn’t reply. I expected her to get up and leave, but she held my hand and began whispering my name again. 

If I replied she’d probably make me get up. So I didn’t want that to happen. 

Shortly, she made a few movements on the bed. Probably fixing her position to try and get up soon. I didn’t dare open my eyes, but something was off. Graces breath was even more focused on my face which could only mean that she got closer. 

To confirm my theory, I allowed my cock to stick out. Grace whispered my name one more time, and that made it obvious that she’s basically directly in front of my face. 

I didn’t reply and then Grace began to relax. But then, suddenly, I felt a grip on my cock. 

“Holy shit this can’t be real!” I almost spoke. 

I tried hardly to not moan, but Grace hands were just very good at what they were doing. 

She stopped shortly, but then suddenly she used both hands. One to stroke my cock and one to massage my balls. 

It didn’t take long before I out bursted in an orgasm that even I fidgeted a couple of times. 

Suddenly, Grace slipped her hands and began to collect all the sperm between her fingers. I could tell what was going on because of her breath, but Grace was licking my sperm off of her finger. 

It lasted for a while, but I began to show signs of waking up when I suddenly grabbed Graces breasts. I let out a deep breath and got up.

This time, Grace was acting asleep. 

“Why’s Grace on the couch?” I whispered to myself. 

“Wait. I’m on the bed?” I tried to make as minimal sound as possible while making sure Grace could hear me. 

“Grace?... Grace?...” I whispered a few times but she didn’t reply. 

“Did I have a wet dream?” I asked myself. 

I stared at Grace and now it was her turn to stay silent and not open her eyes. 

“Grace you are truly sexy.” I mounted her on all fours and rubbed my cock against her crotch. 

“What am I saying? What if she woke up? There’s no way I’d be able to look at her straight.” I got away from her. 

I lied down on the couch and began to genuinely cry. I’m not sure what Grace could be thinking, but I was genuinely guilty while at the same time, I was getting extra horny. 

I was somehow able to sleep, and it took a while before I actually woke up. Grace probably left my room later during the night or super early in the morning. Hard to imagine what was going on, but, I was super hopeful that I didn’t break and or harm the relationship between us. 

“Hilbert?” I felt a shake. 

“Hilbert?” I felt another shake. 

I opened up my eyes and found Grave waking me up in her normal clothing.

“Mom?” I woke up. 

“Get up young man. It’s already ten. Come eat some breakfast.” Grace said as she opened the window. 

I noticed I had quite the erect morning wood, so I positioned it in an angle that makes it look bigger than it really is and stood up in Graces way and stretched out. 

“Mom. Do you feel well today?” I asked her. 

“Hm? Yeah? Why do you ask sweetie?” Grace said as she cleaned my place a bit. 

“I see. That’s great to hear.” I replied. 

“It’s partially all thanks to you.” Grace smiled. 

I gave up trying to show Grace my cock and entered the bathroom. Washed my teeth, ate breakfast, and just lied down in the living room. 

University was quite far, I had a couple of months before my university starts. Fun fact, my younger sister, Bianca, will also be coming with me to this university. She’s younger 

I call her my younger sister but in reality we are both the same age and she’s just born a few months later than me. 

She always used to treat me like I was her older brother and all, she’d cling to me and show me all sorts of things. I let her in on some hobbies of mine too. 

But as of the past year or two, she’s been giving me the cold shoulder and I couldn’t tell why. 

Well either way, I just lied down all day watching memes and watched a couple of videos here and there. And surprise surprise it was nighttime already. 

I noticed it was very late but I still went to the living room. I found Grace sitting there with a blank stare on the ground. 

“Mom? Are you okay?” I approached her. 

She looked at me for a second, but her face slowly looked back at the ground. 

Her nightwear was just a mess, a few ripped holes, and it was sort of soaked in beer and sweat. I could guess what happened. 

“Come to my room. This is nowhere to sit like that.” I dragged Grace to my room. 

She didn’t resist, in fact she followed with a blank stare. In my room, it became more visible that she’s been physically abused once again. 

I tried to clean a bit of the excess liquids on my mothers hands, shoulders, and legs. And while I was doing that, my mom still had an empty blank stare.

“Mom?” I said. 

No reply. 

“Mom please speak to me.” I hugged her. 

No reply. 

It took a few tries before Grace suddenly hugged me. Tears were falling through her cheeks. 

Suddenly, I felt the extra weight, for once in my life, Grace rested all her weight in me. I don’t know if I relaxed her, or if I provided enough comfort. All I knew was that Grace cried on my shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Hilbert. I can’t believe you are his son.” Grace murmured before resuming her crying. 

“What did he say to you?” I asked.

“Many things... many things...” Grace cried a lot. 

After talking for a while with Grace, I wanted to show her how physically hurt my body was. But instead I just couldn’t find the right time to show her some of the many scars I received from my father since I cover them the majority of the time by wearing long sleeved shirts and turtlenecks. 

“Maybe you should take a shower right now. It’ll definitely make you feel better.” I recommended. 

“That’s a good idea... But my legs hurt and my heads spinning. I won’t enter by myself surely.” Grace said. 

“What are you implying? I can’t just enter with you now can I?” I said. 

“I feel dirty and pathetic. And if I stay like this anymore, It’ll only get worse. Please Hilbert, come with me, my wrists and neck hurt as well. I really need you in this.” Grace begged. 

“I can’t guarantee that I won’t stare...” I said. 

“It’s okay. We are in a shower.” Grace tried to play it off. 

“Really? Since we’ll be in a shower I can’t guarantee I won’t touch either...” I tried to sound modest but I was pushing my luck. 

“Fair enough...” Grace looked unsure saying that. 

“I actually want to show you something before we enter. Don’t mind my boner, I swear I want to show you something else.” I stood up and began stripping.

If there was anytime to show Grace my scars. It better be now. Besides, I don’t know what I was hoping for, but I kind of wanted to jump on Grace right then and there since she is literally sitting on my bed. But then again, if I jump on an abused woman, what am I in the end? 

As I threw away my clothes Grace kept staring at my body with her jaws dropped. She saw the multiple scars and damage that my body sustained from my father over the years. I lost my biological mother due to his abuse.

“How long have you had these scars?!” Grace asked. 

“Some are recent. Most are old. It’s been so long I honestly can’t count.” I sighed. 

“Oh Hilbert...” Grace began to cry as she touched some of the scars that were on my shoulder. 

I had scars from my neck down to my knees. And they were all from my fathers physical abuse. Thankfully he stopped abusing me as of late, but now that he started abusing my mother, it’s sad really. I was showing her what could become of her as well. 

“Oh my god...” Grace cried as she touched the scar right next to my belly button. 

Low key, my cock was twitching every time Grace touched me but she payed it no mind and actually mourned for me. 

She suddenly hugged me pulling my face to her cleavage and began stroking my head and kissing my forehead. 

“I’m sorry I never noticed before. I’m sorry... I really am sorry!” Grace cried as she kissed my forehead many times and stroked my head. 

I was in a state of bliss. My face was buried into her bosom, and my crotch was directly slammed against hers. 

“Grace... I’d be careful if I were you.” I said as I tried to hug her genuinely. 

“I’m sorry...” Grace ignored me and kept apologizing. 

After a few minutes, I myself started to get emotional, but I didn’t cry because I already went past to point of crying over injury. I just kept looking at her bosom and allowed myself to get Cosy. 

It kind of makes me feel guilty this way, but I really do appreciate Grace. 

“No need to get so emotional. Come now. Let’s take a shower.” I broke free of the hug. 

“Okay...” Grace murmured.

For whatever reason, my bathroom was inspired by the Japanese. You needed to open a door which gives you access to this small room where you have a basket and some other stuff lying around, and then after that you’d need to open another door to access the actual bathroom itself. But even then, the actual bathroom isn’t an Japanese bathroom. There’s no bathtub. Just a toilet, a toilet sink, a small cabinet, and a shower room that’s big enough for four to five people. 

As Grace stood in front of the basket, I smoothly allowed myself to open her nightwear open since she was struggling with it. 

“Thanks.” Grace said in a low tone.

As Grace threw the Night wear in the basket, I had the leisure to stare at her bare breasts. I dare say I was extremely aroused, but for some reason, I was really composed and didn’t allow myself to jump at her. 

“Your body is quite attractive.” I complimented. 

“Thanks.” Grace smiled. 

I entered the bathroom first and skipped ahead to the shower and turned on the water. 

“Hilbert.” Grace called. 

“Yes?” I replied. 

“Can you make it a warm bath?” Grace asked. 

“Certainly.” I nodded. 

A few seconds later, the water warmed up, and Grace entered the shower with me. 

The flow of the water was lightly covering my body, and Grace was standing on the edge, so no water was directly coming at her. 

“Come here.” I grabbed Graces palm and pulled her to stand right beside me. 

“Is the water warm enough?” I asked. 

“Yes.” Grace nodded. 

“Why did you want a warm shower?” I asked that question while staring at her body. Especially her big breasts. 

“I kind of... want to take a long shower.” Grace sighed. 

“I see.” I said. 

“I was willing to invite you to my room so that we could take a bath together. But the water heater doesn’t work properly anymore.” Grace said. 

“I hope you can relax in my cozy bathroom.” I smiled and dragged a chair into the bathroom. 

“You have chairs here?” Grace was surprised. 

“You need to sit down and relax. Didn’t you say your head spins? And your neck hurts?” I said. 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Grace smiled. 

Once Grace sat down, she was now in the prime position. She was sitting in the perfect spot that covers more than half of the flow of water. That means, if I want a proper shower, I’d have to get cosy with her myself. 

As Grace closed her eyes and raised her face, she sighed deeply which led me to believe she was finally relieving stress. 

I wanted to raise the sexual tension so I went behind Grace and made a lot of skin contact. Grace didn’t open her eyes, which allowed me to get even closer. 

“I’m sorry. I have to stand here so that I can shower properly.” I allowed my crotch to slam against Graces ass. 

“I figured.” Grace sighed very deeply. 

“Um. Mom. Should I wash your body?” I asked. 

“Yeah. Just give me a minute to relax. This is bliss.” Grace smiled. 

I allowed Grace to relax, until she opened her eyes and looked at me. She caught my face and pulled it closer to hers. 

“Sorry for my selfishness. But... I want this...” Grace suddenly kissed me on the lips. 

It happened so fast I couldn’t describe how it felt. All I knew was that I somehow felt amazing and that I felt a rush of energy rush into my body. 

“Was that your first kiss? I’m sorry that your first kiss had to be this old hag.” Grace said. 

“Seriously speaking... I’d take those any time of the day!” I was ecstatic. 

“I’m glad that you enjoyed it. But we can’t kiss anymore. Got it?” Grace winked at me. 

“I’m not sure how long I can stay true to that.” I slammed my cock against Graces ass knowing full well that I was about to climax. 

It didn’t take long before Grace could tell that I was cumming on her ass. My cock was throbbing and my cum was covering her ass cheeks like ice cream melting on a cone. 

Grace was about to speak but I didn’t want to risk her telling me to get out. 

“Look at this mess! We need to wash you right now!” I reached for the soap and began washing Graces body. 

Despite the fact that I washed Graces hair fast and clean, I took my time with her breasts and massaged them throughly. The whole time, Grace was letting out small minimal suppressed moans. 

Shortly, I began washing her belly, and eventually went down to washing her thighs and then her legs. 

I didn’t poke her with my cock as to not trigger her red flag. But while she was sitting, I allowed my cock to proudly be positioned in her face. 

I was extremely horny and I was shaking from the sexual tension that I’ve made. 

Grace allowed me to wash her hair, and finally, I think my erection finally piped down. I was acting normally again, or so I thought. 

The water was getting cold again, it usually takes a lot of time before it goes cold. That just shows an approximation to how much time I stayed in this shower with Grace. 

“I’m sorry you had to take a long bath with this old saggy body. You should really be with a woman your age right now.” Grace sighed. 

“So what if you’re old? You’re still only forty. Your body is just fully developed and no shame in admitting that. You have the curves just about any woman would die for.” I complimented.

This is where I suddenly cupped Graces breasts and added: “You look just perfect the way you are!” 

“Thanks, that means a lot to me.” Grace nodded as she held my hands that were cupping her breasts. 

I nearly lost control when Grace allowed me to squeeze her large breasts, that was a heaven. Not to mention her hard nipples. 

“Okay. Let’s get out now shall we?” Grace said.

“Yes.” I nodded. 

As Grace stood up, I just had to let go of her breasts otherwise that’d look rude. I allowed my cock to just point at her and I could that it’s causing her to react since her lip movements mean that she’s unsure about something. (Aka she’s talking to herself) 

“You know Hilbert, for a second you made me forget about reality. I thank you, it really means a lot to me.” Grace smiled. 

“No problem. I did what I needed to do.” I smiled back. 

“I’ll be heading to my room then.” Grace said. 

“Before you leave. Can I hug you?” I asked. 

Grade paused for a second but then spread her hands wide: “Of course.” 

She approached me and hugged me quickly I wasn’t able to stretch out my hands at all. But god damn! The skin contact! It made me perk up! Just from that hug, I was able to feel Graces body even more. Of course she just took a shower so her body was a little wet and very cold.

“I’ll allow you this time.” Grace hugged me closer allowing my cock to sink between her thighs.

“Thank! You!” My head exploded in pleasure. 

“I’m not usually this naughty. But I’ll allow it only for today.” Grace whispered to my room. 

“What part of this is naughty? It’s just bonding between mother and son.” I played it off. 

“It was that long overdue huh? I don’t think sons usually get hard on their mother and grab their mothers breasts.” Grace said.

“Oh really? A lot of men get hard on their mother because she’s the most beautiful person in their life. But also, they’d grab their mothers breasts if they were allowed. It was an honor grabbing yours!” I said. 

“Hey!” Grace pinched my ass playfully. 

“Ahh!” I moaned teasingly allowing my weight to fall on her. 

“Seriously though. Hilbert. Thank you. I love you so much. And I want that to be clear.” Grace kissed me on the cheek. 

“I feel the same.” I kissed Grace on the neck to try and trigger something but nothing happened. 

After Grace had left, I didn’t pursue her, I just say in my room trying to think about my actions. Wether or not they contradict with what I want. I want to put an end to my fathers abuse and put Grace at peace. 

Four days remain until my sisters return home, so that’s going to be my main deadline. 

I definitely need to make less skin contact with Grace otherwise my sisters might think that something is up. 

I don’t want to pressure or force Grace into things but, it’d be awesome if we had sexual intercourse even if it was just one time. Look at me, what am I even saying? I really need some sleep. That day, I slept naked without even attempting to masturbate. 

—————

The next day came quickly, I felt like I slept the best sleep I’ve ever had in my life despite it being such a short one. Grace as well seems to have had a good nights sleep since she was smiling and was in a good mood while preparing breakfast for me. 

It was 4 PM and father didn’t go to work today, so he was pretty loud and annoying making me do stuff he should be doing. And he was working Grace like a maid. 

Grace suddenly offered me to go to the mall nearby. My father at the time was a little silent, so I’m sure Grace wanted to abuse this chance so that we can rid ourselves from him for a bit. I of course accepted and to the mall we went. 

My father was a deadbeat and he never gives anyone money, Grace on the other hand has deep pockets and shares with me and my siblings as long as we keep it a secret from our father. Not that we wanted to tell him anyway. 

In the mall, Grace and I had a moment to sit in the cafe and we talked about what has been stressing us out and all. Grace mentioned that she’s going to buy some lingerie and nightwear because my father keeps wasting and ripping hers constantly so she needs a new stash for herself. I understood that on a personal level since the only clothes I wore when I was with my father were dirty stained ripped clothing. 

Grace also offered me to join her in this trip and I agreed. She also mentioned that she wants to know my taste in women clothing to which I didn’t know how to reply to that. 

After finishing our drinks at the cafe, we went to a nearby Lingerie store to which barely anyone goes to. The employees know Grace as the top customer since she’s both a regular customer and buys the most. 

In the store itself, Grace asked me that if I were in her place, which bra would I buy? 

There were multiple options in front of me. But I selected a few red colored ones and a few black ones. I also commented how that one bra in the back, which was a whitish pink with a blue tint looked amazing. 

Grace rated my choices an 7 out of 10 before picking out her own bras. She bought a few bras that I said I’d pick, which somewhat felt like she was showing some pity toward me.

We then went to the nightwear section and Grace asked me which ones do I prefer. There were many options to be honest. 

There were the short nightwear and the long ones. Not that I knew the difference, but I picked a a few here and there. Suddenly at the tip of my eye I saw a somewhat transparent nightwear that basically shows the nipples through the fabric. Even then, there were multiple straps that would open holes allowing you to make direct skin contact. 

I returned mostly all of the nightwear I originally selected and got some of the extra fancy ones. 

Grace actually gave me a 9 out of ten which was splendid. I think I’m starting to understand women’s fashion a little more now that I looked at it. 

Grace went and picked out a few panties without asking my taste for those and went to the changing room. 

She told me to stand in front of the changing room so that I could see her whenever she changes her clothes. 

As Grace put on the first bra, she allowed me to pick, and her eyes were mainly fixated on my crotch area. I guess in a public space, my cock spoke more honestly than my actual words. 

And that’s how it’s been until Grace eventually finished checking each and everyone of her selected clothing. 

In the process, the employee gave me a heads up with a smile. And I couldn’t help but notice that. 

After we left the store, Grace began to cling onto me as we walked through the mall. I couldn’t help but stare at her cleavage that isn’t visible unless if you really are in the perfect angle, even then, it wasn’t much to look at. Yet at that time, it felt amazing. 

We grabbed ate some dinner and got a take away order for my father so that he doesn’t make an uproar about dinner later. 

“I had fun today thanks to you.” Grace said. 

“Same here.” I smiled.

After that hangout, I stayed in my room until I began hearing some noise in the living room. Personally speaking, I was a bit horny and was about to rub one out, but I got up anyway. 

As I walked through the corridor, I realized that my father was drinking and I can tell he was very drunk from his voice. Grace on the other hand, she was wearing an old nightwear, and it seems like my father was forcefully making her drink beer or whatever its name was. 

I kept watching for a seconds to see if my father was about to get physical. And my guts was right, he stretched out his hand ready to slap Grace for whatever reason and I was able to step in and catch his hand.

“Huh? What are you doing here?” My father said.

“Dad. Please. Look at yourself. You’re very drunk and you have to start very early tomorrow. Aren’t you going on a business trip tomorrow?” I reasoned. 

“Shut up.” My father tried to push me.

“Think again. This is your chance for an salary raise.” I said.

“Salary raise?” My father finally payed attention.

I raised an eye brow in disappointment, because I knew that the only thing on this guy’s mind was money. 

“Yes. This is a business trip after all, surely you’ll be raised for attending on time.” I said. 

“I knew it Hilbert! We are cut from the same cloth! I’ll go sleep then.” My father got up smiling. 

I couldn’t help but sigh in disappointment as I lead my father to his room. I waited until he locked the door before walking back to the living room. 

“So. We got rid of him temporarily. Hooray.” I cheered. 

“Make sure he doesn’t hear you.” Grace said. 

“I doubt he’ll even know what I said.” I laughed softly. 

“Even still, be careful.” Grace said. 

“Okay okay.” I sighed. 

“By the way, thanks for helping me I really appreciate it.” Grace smiled. 

“No problem, it was my duty.” I smiled back.

“Aren’t you just a sweetheart.” Grace said.

“So do you need anything from me?” I asked. 

“I actually do.” Grace said. 

“What is it?” I asked while getting closer, I couldn’t help but stare at her big busty cleavage.

“I feel really light headed, do you think you can take me to my room?” Grace asked.

“Sure.” I came even closer and stretched out my hands for her. 

I noticed Graces eyes focus on my cot have for a moment and couldn’t help but notice her hand make way to her crotch as well. She scratched her crotch for a split second before stretching out her other arm to mine. 

As Grace gradually stood up, she instantly used my hand for support allowing my hand to go between her cleavage. I tried to act normally, but Grace was wobbling left and right and her breasts just bounced around I couldn’t help but stare again. 

“You’ve been staring at them for a while now don’t you think?” Grace asked. 

“Um! Sorry!” I looked away. 

“It’s okay, you can look, I don’t mind. In fact, I like it when you look...” Grace said and gradually lowered her tone as she said the final sentence word for word. 

Was she saying that out of sexual excitement? Or was it because she was drunk? Either way, I helped her get to her room and she was able to lie down on her bed. However, as Grace lied down, I noticed her belly was facing towards the bed and that her back was facing the roof. Naturally, because her back was facing the roof that meant her ass was facing the roof. And because she’s drunk, she lied down in a weird way meaning that her nightwear was pulled up. 

In other words, I was looking at her bare naked ass. 

Without realizing it, I realized my hands had already made way and began gently stroking and squeezing Graces ass. I must admit, I was getting a blood rush, and before I knew it, I had mounted on top of Grace and pulled down her panties.

“Hilbert?” Grace looked at me. 

“Grace...” I said in an unsure tone.

“It’s okay. I allow it.” Grace spread her ass cheeks allowing me to lock at both her asshole and her vagina. 

“Grace!” I freaked out as I lined my cock at her vagina. 

It was a bitter moment in my head. This was my chance to finally have sex with Grace, but the problem is that she’s drunk so there’s no way she’s consenting to this. Then again, she did just spread her ass cheeks apart and said that she’d allow it. 

I decided to get off Grace and leave her be. I just can’t have sex with someone when they’re drunk, that’s just not fair especially if they didn’t mean to consent. I wasn’t about to beat myself for it, I’ll simply approach Grace when she’s completely sober and ask her for sex.  
That night, I slept without a worry in my mind ironically. 

The next day I woke up super early than usual, and the first thing I did was check wether or not dads car was still in the garage. Thankfully, it wasn’t there, that means we got rid of my dad for an entire month since he’s attending a business trip. 

As I walked back to my room, I found Grace standing in front of the door of my room. It seems like she was about to knock the door, but I decided to walk up to her anyway. 

“Good morning mom.” I smiled. 

“Huh?!- Oh- good morning Hilbert.” Grace got a little startled.

“So, you were about to knock the door right? Did you need something?” I asked. 

“I just... wanted to talk about yesterday.” Grace said. 

“Oh... that.” My movement suddenly got a little stiff. 

“Were you... serious?” Grace asked. 

“Umm... what are we talking about exactly?” I asked. 

“Stop teasing me... It’s too embarrassing to say...” Grace blushed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about exactly.” I lied. I just wanted her to say the events that happened word for word purely for my sexual desires. 

“You... grabbed my ass... and not to mention, you pulled down my panties... I felt something poke me too...” Grace said. 

“Oh... yeah... that... why don’t we forget it?” I tried to put a small act knowing none of us will forget it.

“I was asking you a question. Were YOU serious?” Grace raised her voice for a second. 

“Uh... I kind of was I confess... but I didn’t go through it because you weren’t sober... so I didn’t know wether or not you’d consent.” I said. 

“Dear me. You’re worrying about my consent now? Have you forgotten our interactions these past few days?” Grace said. 

“Uh...” I stood there for moment clueless on how to reply. 

“So. What is your reply?” Grace said. 

“Umm... Mom... are you trying to hint that if you and I had sex last night... you would’ve been fine with it?” I asked. 

“I suppose I-.” Grace was about to reply but she kept it to herself it seems. 

“Mom... beware... after this conversation, I advise you beware of me... I might do something you might regret later.” I said as I entered my room. 

I didn’t know what I just did... but my mind was set for it now. I sensed that Grace was about to say that she consented to have sex with me. But I also just had to spill it and hint that I might rape her. 

Indeed. The day passed, and it was still early in the night, and I approached Graces room. 

“Mom? Can we talk? I want to ask something.” I knocked the door. 

“Come in.” Grace opened the door for me. 

She was wearing her new nightwear which just looked absolutely stunning. 

“So. What is it?” Grace asked. 

“Do you... want to have sex?” I asked with a straight face. 

“Hilbert?!” Grace blushed knowing I was asking genuinely. 

“Mom... I want to have sex with you... but do you want to have sex with me?” I hugged Grace allowing myself to come extremely close. 

“I’m an older woman Hilbert... and I’m your mother too...” Grace said. 

“It doesn’t bother me at all.” I stroked her shoulder. 

“But I’ve been used by your father... it won’t be a pleasurable experience...” Grace cried. 

Unsure of what those tears meant, I poked her with my cock whispering to her ear: “I approached you for who you are not because of what you are.” 

Grace cried even more, but those were tears of joy now. 

“Mom. I ask you again. Do you want to have sex with me?” I asked. 

“As your mother... I refuse...” Grace said but she smooched me so that I don’t reply. 

“As your partner however... I am looking forward to it.” Grace smiled. 

“Mom!” I suddenly began undressing. 

“Sweetie. Call me Grace.” 

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I couldn’t write a good sex scene since I’m bad at describing them hence the weird unfortunate (rushed) ending.  
If I ever get around rewriting the series, a good number of events would be changed.  
Nevertheless hope you enjoyed!


End file.
